Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the 21st story in The Songs of EO. It's El thinking maybe he should kiss Liv, set to the song Why Don't You Kiss Her?, by Jesse McCartney.


_**Disclaimer: This is the 21st story in **__The Songs of EO__**. The song used is Why Don't You Kiss Her? by Jesse McCartney. It's set in the eighth season after Liv came back. El is telling himself to just kiss Liv. Nothing that is known to be someone else's is mine. Read and review! You know you wanna!**_

Why Don't You Kiss Her?

By Julia

_We're the best of friends_

_and we share our secrets _

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_Lately something changed_

_as I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice inside my head_

_softly says:_

The station was completely deserted. Save for partners Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Benson and Stabler. Some people said it so fast that it sounded like "Bensler". They were a team in every sense of the word. Sometimes they knew what the other was thinking, and they had the best conviction rate in the station. They were in sync without the boy band affliation.

Elliot was watching Olivia. She was looking tired. They'd just finished the paperwork on a particularly difficult case. He had just gotten her back, after months of her being undercover. She'd only gone because of their fight. They had too good of a partnership. He loved her so much, it wasn't even funny. Sometimes when he thought about it, he couldn't breathe, like an elephant was sitting on his chest. He just wanted to kiss her. See if she felt the same.

_Why don't you kiss her? _

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see _

_the feelings that you hide?_

_'Cause she'll never know _

_the way you feel inside_

Olivia felt eyes on her, and lifted her head off her arms. El was staring at her. It was a little unnerving. She briefly wondered if she had something on her face. He looked away when he saw her looking back. ''Are you OK, El?'' She asked. Her long brown hair, which she had let grow, and it looked beautiful, was pulled back into a ponytail.

Elliot turned back to her. ''Of course I'm fine. What about you? You look a little tired. Why don't you go home, and get some sleep?'' He knew this case had been hard on her.

Olivia said, ''You tryin' to get rid of me, Stabler? I'm not going anywhere. Seriously. If something's wrong, just talk to me. I'm your best friend. If you can't talk to me, you can't talk to anyone.'' She wondered if he was missing Kathy or something. He had been pretty quiet since she had been back.

Elliot felt his stomach turning into knots. He couldn't kiss her. She was his best friend. What if it messed things up? He couldn't lose her. He actually started to stop breathing at the thought, and saw Olivia looking at him with concern. ''I'm fine, Livvy. Thanks for asking.''

She told him she was going home to her bed, and left. He watched her go, heart constricting. Would he ever have the courage to ask her out? Or hell, tell her that he loved her?

_Oh I'm afraid to _

_make the first move_

_Just a touch and we could _

_cross the line, _

_everytime she's near _

_I never wanna let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_the feelings that you hide?_

_'Cause she'll never know _

_the way you feel inside_

The next night, they were alone again. Olivia was finishing up paperwork, and Elliot was trying not to kiss her. As much as he wanted to, he was afraid. Plus, she'd told him that she had a date the next night. It was with the guy she'd worked undercover with, Porter something or other. He hated that guy. He had taken Liv away.

Olivia finished up her work and looked to El. ''Do you want to go and get a cup of coffee?'' She wanted to talk to him about her date with Porter. She sensed that he was upset about it.

Elliot knew he couldn't refuse her too much, so he agreed to go. He could tell that she wanted to talk. She had that look about her. Everytime she did, they ended up having one of their serious discussions.

_What would you say? _

_I wonder would she just turn away?_

_Or would she promise me _

_that she's here to stay?_

_It hurts me to wait _

_I keep asking myself_

They went to Dean and Deluca. It was "their" place. They'd never been there with anyone else but each other. It was special for them. They always ended up 'talking' there. Most of their serious talks lately had been in Dean and Deluca.

Olivia got their coffee and brought it to the table. ''So, El, I want to talk to you about Porter. Why don't you want me to date him?'' She sipped her coffee, and noted to herself that he never really wanted her to date anyone. It was strange behavior for someone who was her best friend.

Elliot shrugged. ''I don't know, he's just not the guy I imagined for you. Please don't date him, Liv. I'm your best friend in the whole world, and you know I have your best interests at heart.''

Olivia said, ''If I shouldn't date Porter, El, whom should I date? I want your honest opinion. Tell me, I want to know.'' If only she knew how much he loved it when she called him on his crap.

He could tell that he'd made her a little irratated, since he didn't have a "real" reason. He sat for a second, just looking at her, and finally said, ''OK. Pick me. Date me. I love you, Olivia. I want to be with you.''

Before she could say or do anything, he got up, went around the table, dipped her, and pressed his lips to hers. To his happiness, she kissed him back. He'd been right. Now he wondered why he'd waited.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see _

_the feelings that you hide _

_'cause she'll never know _

_if you never show the way_

_you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Now, go on and review!**_


End file.
